


Did My Time, Told the Line

by Levi_Ackerman_is_bae



Series: Promiseland Drabbles [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Based on a song, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Manipulation, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae/pseuds/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae
Summary: He growled at the young boy in fury, about to release the makings of his wrath on the blonde before he was completely floored by the anger radiating off the short boy as the boy continued to yell at and berate him for almost killing the bargaining chip. Well, if the boy hadn't been so goddamn careless-He stiffened slightly in shock. This boy was playing him.





	Did My Time, Told the Line

Kimblee stood in the pure white snow that went up past his ankles. His white suit did little to nothing to stop the intense cold that ran through the air and his body. He growled in frustration as the Fullmetal brat got in his way of  _ **completely decimating**_  his bargaining chip and the irate thorn in his side known as Scar.

He growled at the young boy in fury, about to release the makings of his wrath on the blonde before he was completely floored by the anger radiating off the short boy as the boy continued to yell at and berate  ** _him_** for almost killing the bargaining chip. Well, if the boy hadn't been so goddamn  ** _careless-_**

He stiffened slightly in shock. This boy was  ** _playing_** him. This boy was not the Fullmetal Alchemist for no reason. He was a powerful opponent. Especially under duress. This little brat would never have just let Scar take his little girlfriend hostage. And Edward was so cautious when Kimblee had her hostage, he was smart enough and powerful enough to take Scar down. He was sure of it. Hell, he wouldn't have let it happen in the first place. Kimblee also noticed how Winry's earrings had mysteriously disappeared.

Scar wouldn't have taken anyone hostage. He's a goddamn serial killer for Christ's sake! Edward would never put Winry into more danger than she was already in by letting Scar take her. Unless the boy did it to take away Kimblee's bargaining chip. If he was desperate enough to get her out of Kimblee's hands and Scar was desperate enough to escape that he'd even take orders from an underage military brat...

Fullmetal didn't seem to notice how Kimblee's fists tightened and shook with absolute rage or at least for what reason and he was glad for this fact. The boy's oblivious nature would provide useful to him.

Plans already started formulating in his mind, possibilities, probabilities. Most of them ended with someone's head getting ripped off their shoulders, but he was sure that after he managed to calm down, the idea of ripping someone's head from their shoulders would become slightly less infatuated with the idea.

He quickly attempted to placate the young boy so as not to automatically give the boy the idea that he was onto him. Said boy was not nearly placated and merely stomped his way through the snow toward his comrades like a child throwing a tantrum. He smirked slightly as they quickly made their way indoors.

As Fullmetal and his comrades warmed up in the other room, Kimblee pulled up a worn out map from a clutter of papers and boxes, laying it out onto the table. He pulled a knife out of his suit jacket, dragging it across the map where Scar had been travelling through Amestria up to the point they were at now. He then stabbed the knife through the map and into the table in frustration. He continued to drag his pointer finger along the map haplessly.

" _Did my time, told the line_ _, ain't seen anything yet,"_ He growled under his breath as he started to run out of ideas and his target was slowly escaping.

There was a goddamn blizzard outside. Where could they have gone. But then someone, some miracle worker pointed out that there were mining tunnels closeby and he knew. And he was not going to let these bumbling idiots ruin his chances at getting to Scar. He would go to those tunnels himself and search through every single nook and cranny.

**Author's Note:**

> I created a discord so if you want to talk to me or just tell me to hurry the hell up with my updates, go [here.](https://discord.gg/ReWSvyT)  
> Next is Major Alex Armstrong.


End file.
